Switches that can interconnect different pairs of terminals are useful in a variety of applications. One radio frequency application is where the transmitter of a transceiver can be connected to an antenna or to a dissipating load, while the receiver is connected respectively to the load or to the antenna, this being accomplished through a double pole, double throw switch. It is often preferable that such a switch be operated by a simple solenoid which has two different states. A relatively simple switch which could make such multiple connections would be of considerable value.